Destined: Sanno Matsuri
by kagome313
Summary: This Sushi List has won me the title of Queen for the festival on Challenge Destiny over on Live Journal. It has a short series in it with a shy Kagome finally getting the guy of her dreams. Hope you guys ENJOY this!   I only own the IDEAS
1. I Need You In My Life

**Title: I Need You In My Life  
Prompt List/Ficlet Number: Sushi, #11 - Waltz  
Author: kagome313  
Rating: T  
Genre: Romance  
Universe: Alternative  
Word Count: 358**

Summary: He could never live his life with her not in it...  
Warning: None

A/N: Song used in this is Far Away by Nickelback... and it's my first songfic xD

Sky-blue orbs lifted off of the ground to spot a tall handsome man dressed in an Armani black suit walking towards her with a slight smile on his visage.

_This time, this place__  
__Misused, mistakes__  
__Too long, too late__  
__Who was I to make you wait?_

Not sparing a glance at the couples who were dancing happily, Kagome took the extended hand of Inuyasha with uncertainty, biting her lips in confusion when he guided her towards the center of the dance floor.

"I'm surprised you came." Kagome breathed, resting her head on Inuyasha's shoulder automatically as they moved slowly in a small circle.

She felt all eyes on them as he twirled her slowly, bringing her back against his chest while he held her right hand in his left before twirling her outwards with a sad smile on his visage.

_Just one chance, just one breath__  
__Just in case there's just one left__  
__'Cause you know__  
__You know, you know_

"I want you to know I haven't given up." Inuyasha held up his hands in front of him, while Kagome mirrored his action. She eyed him silently as their hands were an inch apart from each other, loving the way his silver locks contrasted with his dark suit.

"You made a choice Inuyasha." She grumbled, just when he brought her back in the warmth of his embrace. "You left me without a second thought."

_That I love you, I have loved you all along__  
__And I miss you, been far away for far too long__  
__I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go__  
__Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

Kagome tried to pull out of his embrace, but he held on to her waist tighter, burying his visage in the crook of her neck. "Please don't go…" He inhaled her scent deeply, swaying leisurely as he whispered sweet nothingness in her ears.

Kagome sighed softly, letting the tears fill her blue orbs as she hesitantly wrap her arms around his neck, letting him lead her while the dance floor cleared since the song had ended. 

_Hold on to me, never let me go_


	2. He Makes Me Speechless

**Title: He Make Me Speechless  
Prompt List/Ficlet Number: Sushi, # 2 - Shy  
Author: kagome313  
Rating: T  
Genre: High School  
Universe: Alternative  
Word Count: 400**

Summary: There was no way she could ever have a conversation with him. (This is gonna run as a mini series)  
Warning: None

His beauty was beyond anything she'd seen in her entire sixteen years of life. Every time he brushed passed her in the halls it was like a jolt of pleasurable electricity had shot through her very core.

"He's just too dreamy Sango!" Kagome gushed that morning, hugging her school books close to her chest. "You know I had a dream again last night?" She whispered, her plump cheeks glowing red ever so brightly as she batted her eyelashes cutely.

Sango grinned widely with a roll of her eyes, nudging her friend slightly as they walked idly to their lockers. "Then why don't you talk to him? Try to get to know him!"

Kagome's mouth open in a cute 'O' as she looked horrifically at her best friend. "I can't Sango!" She breathed, eyeing the handsome junior who walked in front of them.

It was like the very air stood still in his presence. She felt suffocated just being near him, walking in the same spot he once graced his presence with. Her blue doe eyes gazed sweetly at his form, almost losing herself in a daze.

Sango giggled softly when she looked at her friend, wondering why the girl couldn't muster up the courage to speak to the one guy she's interested in. When Sango saw that Inuyasha had stopped walking, while Kagome gushed animatedly about her dream without watching where she was going, she _accidentally_ tripped her friend who stumbled forward.

"I'm so so… _so_ sor –…" Kagome's apology hitched in her throat when she realized who she'd bumped into, gulping when he gave her a wide smile.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha brushed his bangs out of his eyes before easing down to take up her books.

"Um…" She stood rooted to her spot, gasping for air as she felt the sweat forming in her palms. "I…." Looking around frantically for her friend to save her, she realized that Sango had her back turned to her, already talking to someone else.

"Here you go." He extended the books to her, chuckling softly when she pulled it out of his hands without even looking him in the eyes.

"Tha…Thanks." She squeaked out, pushing the books up to hide her face as her blush intensified.

"You're kinda cute." He chuckled louder when she confirmed his sentence with a small _'eep'_ in embarrassment before brushing past him with her head bowed low.


	3. Surreal

**Title: Surreal****  
****Prompt List/Ficlet Number: Sushi, # 15 - Sunset****  
****Author: kagome313****  
****Rating: T****  
****Genre: Romance, Highsch0ol****  
****Universe: Alternative****  
****Word Count: 394******

**Summary: A set up that Kagome ran from.****  
****Warning: None******

**A/N: Ok so this is the second part to the prompt 'Shy'…****  
**  
"You really…?" Kagome sunk lower in her seat at the local diner, rolling her eyes at her friend who grinned from ear to ear next to her. "How could you Sango!" Kagome wailed, looking from her friend in shock to the guys outside who were making their way inside.

"I know you really like him…"

"It's bad enough I made a fool of myself this morning!" She groaned, thinking back to when she literally snatched her book out of his hands, not even giving him a proper thank you. How could she even speak when the most popular guy in the whole school actually spoke to her, called her cute instead of insulting her?

Kagome wasn't fat, she was just chubby in some eyes, with big boobs and ass that wasn't for a girl of her age, she'd always say. Even though Sango told her countless times that she was beautiful, she still had a hard time believing it most times.

"Is this about you thinking you're fat?" Sango rolled her eyes at friend. "You're hot!" She admitted, wishing she had the voluptuous shape Kagome had. Narrow waist and sexy curve to accentuate any man's desire? Why would Kagome see that as her downfall?

"Forget it." Kagome whispered, grabbing her stuff hurriedly as she made a dash for the back entrance while ignoring Sango's call.

Exhaling the breath she was holding loudly, she pressed a hand against her chest, bowing her head down before walking off, thankful that Inuyasha hadn't seen her in time.

"You were going to stand me up?" She heard a voice whispered.

Jumping at the voice that broke the silence, Kagome looked around hesitantly; knowing who the voice belonged to instantly. She found herself catching flies with her mouth as she looked at Inuyasha, hypnotized by the setting sun's orange hue kissing his tanned skin softly.

When he smiled toothily at her, she thought she would have fainted from the look in his eyes, wondering who the hell made him. "I'm Inu –…"

"I know who you are." She mumbled, still hypnotized by his appearance. "You are so beautiful." She gasped loudly. "Did I say that out loud?"

Inuyasha blushed, chuckling softly with a turn of his head. "Thank you Kagome."

"You know my name…" She mumbled, biting her bottom lips to stop herself from grinning widely. "Um...I have…to go."


	4. This New Feeling

**Title: This New Feeling****  
****Prompt List/Ficlet Number: Sushi, # 1 -Bubbles****  
****Author: kagome313****  
****Rating: T****  
****Genre: Romance, Highsch0ol****  
****Universe: Alternative****  
****Word Count: 358******

**Summary: Inuyasha muster up the power to ask Kagome out.****  
****Warning: A curse word…******

**A/N: Third installment, following 'Sunset.'**

Inuyasha ran his hands through his hair, licking his lips as he watched Kagome rushed away from him. Turning his sun-kissed orbs around the vicinity, he fought with the idea of talking to her or leave her be and head back to his friends

"Hey…!" Rushing towards her, he grabbed her by the shoulders lightly, turning her around to face him. He wet his lips again, breathing quickly as he tried to find words to talk to the equally fluttered girl before him.

He bit his lips, folding his arms with a loud huff while avoiding contact with her beautiful orbs. Shit, why did he feel like this was so hard! It wasn't like he never asked a girl out.

He scratched his head lightly, laughing softly with a shake of his head. "You know I never thought I would be the type."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, expecting her to make a comment but all she did was take in a gulp of air while scanning the area for any life.

"Ah fuck it." He felt like biting his tongue when he saw her cringed at his comment. Was she really as innocent as she looked? He couldn't stop the smile that overtook him at that thought.

"I'm…gonna…go…"

"Wait…!" He shouted, grabbing a hand of hers to stop her from moving away from him further. "I want to ask you something."

When she quirked her brows in surprise he found himself smiling at her actions. He saw her look down at his hand that was holding hers which only made him blush deeply before dropping his hands.

"It's funny you know." He breathed out, watching her square in the eyes. "I'm usually the one causing girls to be overly fluttered."

"Trust me, you make me fluttered…"

"I can tell…Though the fact that _you_ make me fluttered perplexes me." He grinned when she opened her mouth in a silent 'o' before trying to suppress her smile. "Would you like to go out…?" 

"Yes!" She covered her mouth quickly with a loud groan of mortification. "Shit, I…I…"

Inuyasha burst out laughing at her enthusiasm. "I'll give you a call then."


	5. Unwanted Doubt

**Title: Unwanted Doubt****  
****Prompt List/Ficlet Number: Sushi, #5 - Knight****  
****Author: kagome313****  
****Rating: T****  
****Genre: Romance, Highsch0ol****  
****Universe: Alternative****  
****Word Count: 400******

**Summary: Inuyasha helps out Kagome, but now she has some doubts.****  
****Warning: Language******

**A/N: Fourth installment, following 'Bubbles.'**

With a huge grin slapped across her face, Kagome couldn't help but replay yesterday in her mind. Who would have thought that _Inuyasha_ would ask her out?

She was eager to meet up with Sango to tell her about her encounter with her crush in person. Kagome wanted Sango to taste the very happiness that radiated off of her at that very moment.

So caught up in her daydreaming about a silver haired hunk, she found herself on her butt after bumping into someone by accident.

"Ouch…" She groaned out, getting up with a hand on her backside. "I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"No worries babes." A voice drawled out, walking closer to her with a twinkle in his orbs.

"Are you Kagome?" Another asked, moving around to look at her from behind. "Hey Naraku – its Inuyasha's play toy for the week!"

Naraku chuckled while he came closer to her, grinning widely when he backed her up against the locker. "Are you alright baby?"

Kagome furrowed her brows in disgust, pressing herself more against the locker and hoping it would suck her in and take her away from these idiots.

"Could you please move?" She squeaked out, sliding sideways to the side to get away from them.

"She really is hot, don't you think Kouga?" Naraku asked, slapping his hands across her ass before chuckling loudly when she squeaked out in shock.

"No wonder Inuyasha chose her for the week." He eased closer to her to whisper in her ears. "Would you let me get a go with you after Inuyasha is done with you?"

All Kagome could focus on was the fact that they kept making it sound as if she was some toy to Inuyasha. She just didn't know what to think.

Before she could answer, she felt the vibration of the lockers as if someone was being slammed against them.

"Stop fucking around and leave her alone!"

Kagome looked up to meet the blazing orbs that belonged to Inuyasha as he cussed his friends before they softened upon looking at her. "I'm sorry that they're such asshole." He whispered, cupping her face as her eyes watered.

"Um…" She shook her head slightly. "Is okay, thanks." She mumbled, breaking out of his hold and walking off with her head bowed low.

Turning back to his friends he glared angrily at them. "What the fuck did you tell her?"


	6. Set Backs and Uncertainties

**Title: Set Backs and Uncertainties **

**Prompt List/Ficlet Number: Sushi, #8 - Worthy****  
****Author: kagome313****  
****Rating: T****  
****Genre: Romance, Highsch0ol****  
****Universe: Alternative****  
****Word Count: 400******

**Summary: Inuyasha confronts the culprit while Sango talks some sense into Kagome.****  
****Warning: Language******

**A/N: Fifth installment, following 'Knight.'**

With fire in his eyes, Inuyasha slammed his hands next to a female who was currently looking in her compact mirror as she made some touch up to her make-up.

"Why the fuck did you tell them to do that?" Inuyasha growled with his lips practically kissing the girl's ear.

The brown eyed beauty dropped her hands and turned around to face Inuyasha with a lazy gaze at him. "You'll thank me later on."

"_Thank you_?" Inuyasha asked in a breathless shock.

"She's not one of us Inuyasha, just look at her! The girl needs to go on a diet." The girl shouted, looking deeply into his eyes as if he would find some understanding there. "I'm just helping you out before you make a mistake."

Inuyasha shook his head in utter amazement at how delusional his batches of friends are. "She is not fat! Just because she chooses not to be a fucking stick like you doesn't give you the right to bring her down." He moved closer to her as his orbs narrowed to slits. "I swear if you ever hurt her, you'll be so fucking sorry…."

"Are you threatening me Inuyasha?" The girl angrily shouted. "I _made_ you – remember that!"

"Just try breaking me bitch!" He slammed his fist against the locker which made her jumped.

**0-0-0-0**

"There's a good explanation Kags!"

Kagome's eyes drooped. "It's a dream, thinking that _Inuyasha_ would want to go out with _me_." She smiled slightly as they both took their seats for homeroom. "I don't belong in his world nor does he mine." Shrugging, she glanced at her friend briefly.

"Don't ever bring yourself down when you should be shining above all."

"You say one thing but the obvious is there…"

"It's sad you know?" Sango murmured as she gazed with mix anger and sadness at Kagome. "You are beyond beautiful; you're funny and easy going. Everyone who knows you think that way, and compliment you about it, but the moment it involves a guy you bring yourself down. No one has the power to make you feel inferior unless you give it to them!"

Kagome sighed loudly in exasperation.

"I don't have his number…"

"Oh no – never call a guy who's in hot water!" Sango laughed at Kagome's puzzled expression. "Besides I gave him _your_ number."

With a smug smile on her lips, Sango enjoyed the blush Kagome was suffering from.


	7. Second Chances

**Title: Second Chances  
Prompt List/Ficlet Number: Sushi, #3 - Trust  
Author: kagome313  
Rating: T  
Genre: Romance, Highschool  
Universe: Alternative  
Word Count: 400**

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome talks  
Warning: None

A/N: Six installment, following 'Worthy.'

**Sun-kissed orbs scanned the cafeteria room slowly, smiling when his orbs caught Kagome's but sighed softly when she shifted them, seeing how her body instantly went rigid.**

**He cut his eyes in the direction of the female who stood on his left, watching as she brushed her hair out of her face with an amused expression on her visage. He ignored her.**

**He grinned when she started fiddling with her hands, avoiding looking in front of her at all cost. She was just too cute and delicate – how could he have not spoken to her before?**

**Kagome felt the heat rushing to her face from the silent scrutiny Inuyasha was giving her. She bit her lips to stop from grinning while she roamed the room on the far end – waiting for Sango to hurry back from her destination.**

**She jumped suddenly when her phone started vibrating on her, answering it quickly without checking to see who it was.**

**"Have you stopped talking to me?"**

**She furrowed her brows, before asking meekly who it was.**

**"I'm right in front of you…"**

**Kagome sneaked a glance in front of her, seeing Inuyasha on his cell.**

**"Oh… um…Hi."**

**"Kagome…" He sighed, holding her orbs prison with his. "The things my friends said to you…It's not true, I would never toy with you."**

**He watched as her eyes lowered briefly as she rubbed the back of her neck with a hand. "I'm…I don't know what to think." She whispered into the phone. "I realize I don't really know who you are."**

**"That's why we should go out and get to know each other." He rushed out. "I hate that my friends were such dicks, but please, just trust me when I say I would never think to treat you that way."**

**"I…I don't…" She bit her lips, trying to keep her voice steady as she remembered what his friends said. **

**"Kagome… Would you trust me just this once to prove myself?" He spoke with determination, watching her in the eyes so she could read his honesty from the intense look. "Would you…?"**

**She searched his orbs silently, all the while nibbling on her bottom lip. She wanted to believe, wanted to listen to her friend and let go for once. She wanted to trust him…**

**"Okay Inuyasha." She breathed.**

**They both stared at each other as a small smile crept upon their lips.**


	8. Getting Closer

Title: Getting Closer**  
**Prompt List/Ficlet Number: Sushi, #12 Moonlight**  
**Author: kagome313**  
**Rating: T**  
**Genre: Romance, Highsch0ol**  
**Universe: Alternative**  
**Word Count: 398****

Summary: They're first date together. **  
**Warning: None****

A/N: Seventh installment, following 'Trust'

"This is it…" Sango whispered, a huge grin stretching her lips apart as she squeezed Kagome's hands tightly.

"I…I'm scared." Kagome inhaled shakily, her body shaking with suppressed excitement. "Um…How do I look? Is this too much – too little?" She babbled, pulling her hands away from Sango as she straightened her clothing.

"Just relax and enjoy the night, besides, I highly doubt jeans and that cute top could be too much or too little." With a roll of her eyes, she suddenly squealed when she heard the door bell ring. "That's him!"

Kagome took a deep shakily breath.

"I hope this date wasn't too sudden for you…" Inuyasha mumbled next to Kagome who sat quietly in his car. "I know it's a school night and all…"

She stayed silent, fiddling idly with her hands while avoiding eye contact with him.

Inuyasha sighed.

"Are you going to stay silent?"

"I'm just…" Kagome rested her head against the seat with a loud huff. "I don't know what to say."

The tinting of her cheeks made Inuyasha smile softly as the night's breeze caressed them both.

"Well, for starters we can get to know each other better like planned."

"Why did you want to go out with me…?" She whispered suddenly, gazing up at the full moon to distract herself.

"Well for one thing, you're different and I like that about you."

"Re…really?"

"There was just something about you that always had me curious… Then….I don't know… I just wanted to get to know you but I never really had the guts to confront you."

Kagome almost laughed from the shock that consumed her. "I find that hard to believe coming from you."

He groaned and turned his head from her. "You only know the Inuyasha at school – the one with the reputation."

"You're actually kind of…" She blushed, turning her gaze back to her hands.

"What?" He pressed on, grinning cheekily at her. "Tell me."

"No…!" She pressed her hands to her heated face.

Inuyasha couldn't help the wide grin that crept across his face as he took a hand of hers to hold.

"One thing I _do_ know though…" He started, his eyes sparkling brightly from the moon's light. "I really do like you."

Her breath hitched.

He laced his fingers with hers and then shifting in such a way so that he can have his arm around her.


	9. You Silently Complete Me

**Title: You Silently Complete Me****  
****Prompt List/Ficlet Number: Sushi, #10 Dreams****  
****Author: kagome313****  
****Rating: T****  
****Genre: Romance, Highsch0ol****  
****Universe: Alternative****  
****Word Count: 398******

**Summary: They continued the date while sharing a similar dream.****  
****Warning: None******

**A/N: Eighth installment, following 'Moonlight'**

Inuyasha couldn't help the elated feeling that coursed through him from finally being with this gem who was fidgeting so cutely next to him. He could vividly remember the first time he laid eyes on her when she stepped onto the school's premises as a freshman… He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Though as easy as it was for him to confront girls, he just never could wrap his head around why he couldn't face her without a little nudge from the pervert's friend, who coincidentally was Kagome's friend as well.

"What's on your mind?" He asked, watching as she bathed contently in the moonlight.

"Hmmm…" Kagome's eyes shifted from the moon to the hand that was entwined with hers. "The…moon." She smiled softly. "It's sad seeing how something so beautiful can be alone forever…"

"You like the moon huh?"

She nodded. "I can sort of relate to it's… loneliness?" She ducked her head in embarrassment.

"Do you intend to stay like the moon?"

She shrugged.

With a sigh, Inuyasha eased up. "I view the moon as one who has dreams." His cognac orbs shifted to the girl next to him. "Even though it's alone all the time, that bright beautiful light shines brightly no matter what." His gaze never wavered. "Someday, there's hope that someone special will be drawn to that light to take away the moon's sadness..."

"Do you have dreams Inuyasha?"

"Everyone has dreams…" His lips curved upwards. "It's just a matter of working towards achieving such."

She smiled warmly at him. She honestly didn't know Inuyasha to be the type of person he was showing her right now. She was also pleased to see that she actually liked him even more, and not just as a person from afar.

"My dream is to become the moon who finds that special someone who accepts me for being me…"

"Whereas my dream is to find that sparkling light that draws me to that special beauty who will accept it all…"

They both blushed deeply, but surprisingly Kagome kept her gaze locked with Inuyasha's as if she was in some sort of trance.

"I hope your dream comes true…" She whispered ghostly.

"Once that light shines brightly for me to find it, then my dream with definitely come true… Wouldn't you say the same thing?"

She shrugged slowly as her dimples deepened as she smiled


	10. Basking In Happiness

Title: Basking In Happiness**  
**Prompt List/Ficlet Number: Sushi, #4 Cherish**  
**Author: kagome313**  
**Rating: T**  
**Genre: Romance, Highschool**  
**Universe: Alternative**  
**Word Count: 400****

Summary: Sango and Kagome talk about the date**  
**Warning: None****

A/N: Ninth installment, following 'Dreams'

"**That's **_**it**_**?"**

"**Yeah, we just talked and I got to know him better…" Kagome smiled softly with a faraway look. "I think I might even… love him now that I know the real him." She blushed deeply.**

**Sango shook her head. "But that's all?" She screeched, "No kiss? No…**_**nothing**_**?"**

"**Oh come off it Sango!" Kagome shushed her with a roll of her eyes. "He was a perfect gentleman and quite frankly I don't think I could have done anything more than a hug…I might have fainted!" She giggled nervously as her face heated up.**

"**Man…You're so…**_**innocent**_**!" She gagged. "How can you be my best friend?"**

"**Blah Blah." Kagome brushed her off. "I don't care what you say. That was the best date I ever had in my entire life." She smiled warmly at her friends. "He made me believe in myself, gave me hope for the future. For once in my life I'm actually looking forward for the unknown!"**

"**Awe sweetie, I'm really happy for you." With a genuine smile, Sango came closer to her friend before placing an arm around her shoulders. "So tell me exactly what happened."**

"**No…!" Kagome blushed even deeper, easing away from her friend with a huge grin on her face.**

"**Are you serious?" Sango gawked, grabbing Kagome by the back of her shirt and pulling her back closer to her. "Don't you dare hold out on me!"**

"**I said we **_**talked**_**! That's all – how is that holding out on you?"**

"**Yeah, but what did you talk **_**about**_**, is the million dollar question."**

"**It's nothing important really."**

"**Oh please, that's bull and you know it."**

**Kagome giggled.**

"…**.Just thinking about it is making me boil up!" She screeched, her hands clasping over her cheeks. **

"**He's that good with words? Damn, just imagine if he was all actions." Sango winked at her, knowing that a full out blush was to follow – and she wasn't disappointed.**

"**Shut up Sango!"**

"**Did you guys at least hug?"**

"**Like you don't know the answer to that already!" Kagome rolled her orbs with a dry look at Sango. "You're face was practically **_**glued **_**to the window, right next to the front door!"**

"**Oh I know that!"**

**They both giggled joyously.**

"**No matter what happens, tonight will always be special to me…always."**

**Sango smiled contently, happy that her friend was finally enjoying herself with the guy she was head over heels for.**


	11. Right Here, In Your Arms

Title: Right Here, In Your Arms**  
**Prompt List/Ficlet Number: Sushi, # 7 Home**  
**Author: kagome313**  
**Rating: T**  
**Genre: Romance, Highschool**  
**Universe: Alternative**  
**Word Count: 387****

Summary: They spend their lunch period together.**  
**Warning: None****

A/N: Tenth installment, following 'Cherish'

"Good morning beautiful."

Kagome jumped in surprise when she felt the breath of the words tickle her ears. Looking behind her she couldn't help the huge grin that plastered across her face. "Hi there Inuyasha!" She hugged her books closer to her frame.

"Hey…" He flashed a dazzling smile before taking her books from her and falling in step next to her. "I had a great time with you." He whispered, looking down at their hands that bumped each other idly as they walked down the crowded halls.

"I…I had a great time too."

"Um…I was just…."

She looked up, waiting for him to stumble out the words with a slight smile. She couldn't believe that _the_ Inuyasha stuttered in her presence! "You were just…?" She pushed.

"Um…well you see, I wanted to know if you were busy during lunch."

"I don't think so… I just have to buy my lunch and, maybe go over a test we're gonna get back today."

"Oh…"

The silence stretched on with Inuyasha still looking down at their hands and Kagome gazing around the school idly.

Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome, halting her when she bumped into him. "Ok, I'm just gonna say this and get it over with." He raked his hands through his hair. "Would you like to eat lunch with me on the roof?"

The bell rang at that moment.

"Sure!" She grinned widely.

"You know what's really odd?"

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked, taking a seat against the wall and patting the space next to him.

"Um…I feel really comfortable around you."

"And that's odd…because?" He smiled warmly at her. "I'm happy that I bring you comfort, as if it's where you belong."

"Where I belong huh?"

"Yeah, you do belong here, with me."

Taking her hand into his, he grinned when she bowed her head.

"I love it when you blush." Cupping her cheek with his free hand, he eased up her face to gaze into her eyes. "I love it even more when I'm the cause of it."

"You're cruel." She grinned when he squeezed her hand.

He placed his arms around her, still keeping a hold on her hand.

"This feels so perfect." She whispered ghostly.

"It _is_ perfect Kagome."

He kissed the top of her head as she snuggled closer in his embrace.


	12. WillYou?

Title: Will…You?**  
**Prompt List/Ficlet Number: Sushi, #9 Picnic**  
**Author: kagome313**  
**Rating: T**  
**Genre: Romance, Highschool**  
**Universe: Alternative**  
**Word Count: 400****

Summary: Kagome get's asked the question she always wanted to hear while enjoying a little 'nic with Inuyasha.**  
**Warning: None****

A/N: Eleventh installment, following 'Home'

"I don't believe you!" Kagome giggled when Inuyasha pouted at her. "Did you cook all this by yourself?" She hand her hands over her mouth as she ate the sushi that Inuyasha had fed her. "It's delicious!" She gushed.

"Thank you." He grinned before taking up an egg roll with the chopstick and popping it in his mouth. "…All by myself!"

He looked at Kagome as she sighed loudly with her eyes closed as she chewed her food slowly. A smile kissed his lips as he watched her silently; loving the expression she was giving off.

"I don't believe –…" Her paused when she opened her eyes to see Inuyasha watching her. "What…? Is something on my face?" She groaned in embarrassment.

"No. Can't I just watch you?"

"Oh… um…" She shuffled her feet idly. "Um, what?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "I don't think I was ever forward with you, but I want to tell you…" He waited until she looked him in the eyes, blushing as she continued chewing her food with a slight uncertainty. "Well…"

Kagome had the chopsticks against her lips as she waited for Inuyasha to continue. But instead of him saying anything, she realized he was getting closer to her and her eyes started to bludge out slowly.

"I really…." He took her hand from her face, easing closer to press his lips against hers for the first time ever.

Instead, Kagome shrunk back with a loud gasp in shock.

"I'm sorry!" Inuyasha rushed out. "I … That was too bold!" He cursed loudly, which only made her jump. "Shit… I can't do anything right!"

"No… It's not that!" She rushed out, trying to reassure him. "I just…I mean you see… I never actually… I…. I never kissed a guy before." She blushed in mortification as she waited for understanding to dawn on Inuyasha.

When he realized what she'd just said, he couldn't help laughing.

"It's not funny!"

"I know, it's just that… Man…" He sighed loudly. "You're just so cute and different; I really like that about you!" He continued laughing, his hold still on her hand.

"Ah…I see."

He grinned and took up and egg roll, placing it to her lips. "I like you Kagome."

She paused with her mouth open and the egg roll kissing her bottom lips.

"I really do like you," He repeated. "Can I… Can I be your boyfriend?"

He smiled.


	13. Kissin' U

Title: Kissin' U**  
**Prompt List/Ficlet Number: Sushi, #17 Celebration**  
**Author: kagome313**  
**Rating: T**  
**Genre: Romance, Highschool**  
**Universe: Alternative**  
**Word Count: 399****

Summary: They're finally together…**  
**Warning: None****

A/N: Twelfth installment, following 'Picnic'. Song used in this is Kissin' U by Miranda Cosgrove.

Kagome gazed in Inuyasha's orbs. Did he really want them to be a couple, to walk arm in arm in front of everyone?

_Sparks fly  
It's like electricity  
I might die  
When I forget how to breathe_

She couldn't help the quivering of her lips as she looked into his determined orbs. "You know that's all I ever wanted Inuyasha." She grinned widely as she threw herself in his arms. "I'd love for you to be my boyfriend!" She giggled with a sniffle.

_You get closer and there's  
No where in this world I'd rather be  
Time stops  
Like everything around me  
Is frozen_

She eased back to look at him once more, noticing how silent everything around them seemed to have gotten. All that mattered was the both of them, being together and having each other.

Inuyasha smiled, boldly moving forward with his eyes glued to hers. He felt her freeze in his arms, but didn't pull away. They gazed at each other and when they're lips finally touched for the first time, Kagome couldn't help but let her eyes fluttered close.

_'Cause when I'm kissing you  
My senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece  
I've been trying to find_

Kagome let Inuyasha lead her, teaching her as she basked in her first kiss with the man who made it so easy to fall, so easy to trust.

_Wall's up made sure  
I've got in my heart  
And I promise I wouldn't do this till  
I knew it was right for me_

She felt him embrace her closer, parting her lips with his tongue and teasing hers to come out and play. The soft moan of approval only caressed his ego as he deepened the kiss.

They broke apart slowly, Kagome's orbs still closed in bliss. Inuyasha kissed her lips softly before getting up and dragging her to her feet. "I'm happy…" He breathed, hugging her closer to him jubilantly with a huge grin. "I'm so happy right now!"

Kagome gave a wide grin, going on her toes as he pulled her into a tighter embrace, breathing soothingly against her neck.

"Words can't describe how I feel Inuyasha…"

_I've never felt nothing like this  
You're making me open up  
No point in even trying to fight this  
It kinda feels like it's love_

"I really do like you; I've always liked you…"

They shared their second kiss.


	14. No One Else Matters

Title: No One Else Matters.**  
**Prompt List/Ficlet Number: Sushi, #6 Campfire**  
**Author: kagome313**  
**Rating: T**  
**Genre: Romance, Highschool**  
**Universe: Alternative**  
**Word Count: 400****

Summary: Kagome finally goes to the annual campfire night with her boyfriend.**  
**Warning: None

A/N: Ok, so this last piece would bring the mini series to an end.

The fire licked at the sky teasingly, crackling loudly.

_I never would have guess that I'd someday come to this annual camping trip with students. Sango always urged me to come, saying I'd have a blast, but I was too scared to relax around anyone._

"Are you alright, koi?"

Kagome looked up meekly when she heard her boyfriend's voice filtered in her ear, making her cuddle even closer to him while Kikyou glanced snidely at them every few seconds.

"She makes me feel uncomfortable." She whispered, darting her eyes hurriedly from the camp's fire to Kikyou.

"Pay no mind." Kissing the top of her head, he grinned down at her. "Besides, Kikyou is harmless – Just lip when it comes to any kind of situations."

Kagome gave him an unsure look.

"It's true!" He chuckled. "Does she look like the type to mess up her manicure and perfect hair do?" He eased down closer to her. "Or that nose job?"

_I couldn't help myself – I found myself laughing hysterically in the warm arms of my wonderful boyfriend, Inuyasha. I don't understand how he can make me feel so peaceful with just his wonderful words and presence. I was in love with this man next to me and the feeling hurt so good._

"There you go koi." He gave her a squeeze. "Now let's enjoy our time here to the fullest."

Kagome nodded.

After a few minutes into a game Kagome never dreamt of playing in her life, she started fidgeting when her turn rolled around.

"K-Kiss… who?" She squeaked out.

"Your boyfriend!"

_I knew coming with Sango present was risky... A quick peak at Inuyasha who had a blush on his handsome face and a hidden smile made me blush even deeper before scanning the crowded area where everyone eyes were glued on us._

"You're cruel."

Sango grinned.

_I took a deep breath, grasping the hand of Inuyasha that was in my lap, as I slowly looked up into his eyes. The fire blazed higher in the sky with its shine kissing Inuyasha with an orange hue. Before I can muster up the power to kiss him, I felt his lips crashed down on me and I instantly felt like fainting – but the kiss was too blissfully good._

_The surprised gasped faded in the background as I deepened the joyous kiss shared with the guy who made my dream a reality._


	15. White Stars

Title: White Stars**  
**Prompt List/Ficlet Number: Sushi, #** 13 Snowflakes  
**Author: kagome313**  
**Rating: PG**  
**Genre: Cuteness xD**  
**Universe: Alternative**  
**Word Count: 393****

Summary: Kagome annoys Inuyasha when she thinks he broke his promise.**  
**Warning: None

"Inuwasha, there's no white stars!"

Kagome folded her arms with a pout on her pink lips. Her big blue eyes watered with stubborn unshed tears as she kicked at some snow on the ground.

"That's not my fault!" Inuyasha shouted, glaring up into the sky while blindly rolling some snow into a small ball with his tiny hands.

"Buh….you pwomised me!" She glared angrily at him. "You pwomised me Inuwasha!" She sniffled loudly, pushing him forward in frustration.

The five year old boy stumbled forward; destroying his masterpiece in the process which caused him to groan out with irritation. "Why'd you do that for you big baby!" He wailed, grabbing some snow and throwing it angrily at her. "Blame the stupid sky!"

Kagome covered her face instantly when the cold substance connected with her. "I'm telling!" She screamed, running as fast as her tiny feet could carry her.

"Ugh – She's so annoying!" He grumbled, rolling his eyes when his mom called him with that _tone_. Why was that stupid baby, Kagome such a pain in his tushie?

"Apologize to Kags right now mister!"

Grumbling under his breath, he glowered furiously at the small girl behind his mother while she stuck out her tongue smugly at him.

"She started it!"

"Only 'cause he pwomised me white stars!"

"White stars?"

"Yeah!" Kagome shouted, her eyes instantly sparkling with joy. "Those bwutiful sparkling things that, that… comes at quiiismus!"

"What is she talking about?"

Inuyasha's only response was a shrug. "I'm sorry Kagome."

Inuyasha's mom smiled approvingly at them before ushering them upstairs to play.

"Are you mad?" She asked meekly, trailing slowly behind him.

"No…"

"Um…"

Inuyasha cut her off with a glare in her direction, making her fidget under his gaze. "You're really annoying you know that?" He walked over to his bed and pulled out a small crystal ball from underneath his pillow. "…And you're very….inpaitient…" He stuttered, not sure if he called the right word.

"Is… Is only 'cause you…"

"Whatever…" He brushed her off before giving her the object.

Kagome's orbs sparkled with joy as she looked closely into the crystal ball, shaking it animatedly and watching with excitement as the 'white stars' fluttered downwards.

Inuyasha moved closer, brushing her hair out of the way so his lips were practically touching her ear lope.

"Make a wish, _baby_." He grinned tauntingly.


	16. Fate Was Never A Dream

Title: Fate Was Never A Dream**  
**Prompt List/Ficlet Number: Sushi, #** 16 - Eternity  
**Author: kagome313**  
**Rating: PG13**  
**Genre: Romance**  
**Universe: Alternative**  
**Word Count: 400****

Summary: Kagome talks about her past with Inuyasha.**  
**Warning: Language.

"_I bind you to me, I fucking bind you to me forever Kagome Higurashi."_

I usually giggled every time I heard him chant that to me endlessly while in his embrace. I never did doubt his love for me, but I also never dreamt what I felt was impossible. Honestly, who would picture a couple no older than thirteen years to be together forever?

Don't get me wrong, I was in love with him from the start – but I was a practical girl, never dared stuck my head in the clouds for more than a minute perhaps.

"_I hate you Inuyasha!" Kagome wailed, slapping him across the chest continuously as tears sprang to her eyes. _

"_I said I'm sorry Kagome!" He shouted, grabbing her hands tightly. "I…I fucked up – I would never intentionally hurt you…"_

"_You did… and I warned you about getting too close to her!" She glared at him, snatching her hands away from his hold. "We're through! It's over Inuyasha!"_

I think we broke up more than a thousand times before we even made it to the age of sixteen. It was funny how much we fought, but always ended back up together. Each time we broke up, everyone thought it would be for good this time, until we got back together. It got to a point where people started _betting _on how quick we'd make up. That was annoying.

_Kagome kissed Inuyasha's neck softly, wrapping her arms slowly around his waist as he pulled her into a tighter hug. Sighing loudly as he brushed her hair idly, he couldn't help the small smile of relieve that kissed his lips. "I love you so much Kagome."_

"_I love you too Inuyasha."_

I never got tired of hearing him say that, nor did I tire from telling him. He changed my life from day one and even though at first I thought we would drift apart, find interest it others, it never happened. We were each other's half.

Now…After so many years with great grandchildren on the way, we're still together with our relationship at its best. I have my life, my love right next to me and that was all that mattered from the very start.

"I love you Inuyasha." Kagome kissed Inuyasha softly on his smiling lips.

"I love you too honey."

"_Will you marry me Kagome?"_

_Tear-filled orbs looked affectionately at her love. "Of course!"_


	17. That Silent Confession

Title: That Silent Confession.**  
**Prompt List/Ficlet Number: Sushi, #** 14 Sand Castle.  
**Author: kagome313**  
**Rating: T**  
**Genre: Romance**  
**Universe: Alternative**  
**Word Count: 400****

Summary: Inuyasha chances his friendship by confessing to her.**  
**Warning: None.

Kagome rolled her eyes, popping a bubblegum while gazing longingly at the trees that flew past them. _'I wish I were those tress.' _She thought, glancing over at her clueless best friend of five years. All the advances she ever made towards him always left her feeling rejected because _'he didn't want to mess up their friendship.'_

"Ugh – Inuyasha I told you I don't feel like going anywhere." She shrunk down in her seat, glaring off into the distance.

She loved how he always thought about ways to make her feel the best – never wanting her to be alone or sad for too long. Didn't he know it was easier to change that rather than just rushing around the damn place and dragging her with him?

"Stop being so prissy and slap on a grin!" He ordered, with kind eyes.

"I swear Inu –…"

Her words fell short when she saw how vacant the beach was and wondered why he told her there would be a party!

"Get out – I got something to show you." He grabbed her by the hand, dragging her over to the driver's seat, helping her exit through the same door he came out of. "You'll enjoy it."

"But no one's here!" She exclaimed.

"Well, weren't you the one who wanted to be alone?" Flashing her that smile once more, he squeezed her hand reassuringly before releasing it.

Kagome gazed around the beach, wondering why not even _one_ person was present. She took some steps that would take her down to the beach, her feet instantly sinking into the sand.

"Hey, Inu!" She screamed, now rushing towards something a little distance from the steps. "I think I see…"

She fell quiet to read what was made from the sand. Her lips opened slowly as she read the design in the sand.

It didn't take long since all it said was _'I heart you'_, with multiple roses, all made from the sand.

"What's the meaning of this?" She murmured.

"You like?" He breathed, making her jump at his proximity.

"It's beautiful! I wonder who did this…"

"Take a good guess."

Kagome looked behind her to watch Inuyasha in his unsure orbs before smiling warmly at him. Jumping quickly in his arms, she inhaled his scent deeply.

"I'll give you time…"

Her only response was a quick nod before tightening her hold on him.

'_I love you too!'_


	18. I Actually Do Exist

Title: I Actually Do Exist.**  
**Prompt List/Ficlet Number: Sushi, #** 18 Ring  
**Author: kagome313**  
**Rating: T**  
**Genre: Highschool**  
**Universe: Alternative**  
**Word Count: 399****

Summary: The girls teases Kagome about pining over what they think will never happen. **  
**Warning: A curse word.

"Three months of summer can_not_ be over already, I refuse to believe such nightmare!"

"Keep bitching, I'm actually happy!" Sango rolled her orbs at her friends who gave her a look of disbelief. "What? While you guys travelled for the summer I was _stuck_ here working and cleaning up after my dad and little brother!" She pouted pathetically at her dilemma.

"It's not my fault you didn't travel." Kagome defended, beaming every time her phone went off, signalling an incoming text.

"Travelling meant having money and time – both of which I didn't have."

"Whatever – I enjoyed my summer to the _fullest_."

Rin snorted at Kagome's statement. "The beaches were filled with mouth-watering foreign guys, and that idiotic girl didn't pursue _anyone_!" When Sango quirked her brows, Rin nodded her head continuously as Kagome rolled her eyes. "_It's the truth…_ A single girl was immune to hot guys! Could you imagine?"

"They weren't my type." Kagome defended flippantly.

"They were like models Sango…and _models_ are basically everyone's type!_"_

Sango started laughing, tugging playfully at Kagome's braided hair. "Maybe she's a little _too happy_,"

"Yo, I'm _not_ gay!" Kagome jumped up, pointing a threatening finger back and forth at her friends.

"Be real Kagome you know we'll still love you even if you like girls _a lot_…" Sango poked her and then jerked her head in the direction where Kagome's crush since primary school was chilling with his groupies. "If you think for one second that Inuyasha knew you even exist then think again."

"Awe, aren't you the awesome encouraging friend." She sarcastically mumbled, gazing longingly at Inuyasha with a small smile gracing her pink lips.

They both watched as the most popular guy in town walked off, but not before glancing back at them with those dazzling sun-kissed eyes of his, which had Kagome literally _melting_.

"That glance completely deluded her, by the end of the day, we'll have to put her in an asylum – I'm sure of it." They both giggled as Kagome flipped them off while reading her text message.

"You guys are _so_ fucking _hilaaaarious_." She gave a fake laugh, watching as Inuyasha disappeared behind the building nearest the parking lot. "This is my cue."

She held up her ringing cell that flashed the name _'Yasha-baby'_ before rushing off in the same direction Inuyasha took no more than twenty seconds ago.

Both girls were left alone, dumbfounded.


End file.
